Generally speaking, portable electronic devices are included in many aspects of everyday life. Examples of some portable electronic devices may include cell phones, wireless landline telephones, electric razors, calculators, wireless computer peripherals, radios, flashlights, wireless barcode scanners, just to name a few. Typically, these portable devices are powered by primary cell (non-rechargeable) batteries or secondary cell (rechargeable) batteries.
Although rechargeable batteries are normally a better economic choice than primary cell batteries and add less toxic waste to landfills, other power sources are available for powering portable electronic devices. For example, supercapacitors are a battery-free alternative that provides many advantages over conventional batteries.
Although supercapacitors do not hold a charge for as long as batteries, supercapacitors are able to be charged or recharged much faster than rechargeable batteries. Also, supercapacitors can be discharged and recharged hundreds of thousands of times without losing their charging capacity. On the other hand, rechargeable batteries may only be able to be discharged and recharged a few hundred times before their charging capacity declines to a point of no longer being usable.
Another advantage is that supercapacitors do not degrade like rechargeable batteries and therefore may never need to be replaced. Also, since there are no chemical reactions involved in the charging and discharging of supercapacitors, there is therefore no decay of chemical materials. Thus, supercapacitors can eliminate the environmental issues associated with the use and disposal of primary cell batteries and rechargeable batteries.
Because of the familiarity with rechargeable batteries, many users may have become accustomed to the practice of charging, discharging, and recharging of rechargeable batteries. Particularly, users may be aware that charging batteries before a first use may take hours and that recharging the batteries may take 10-30 minutes, depending on the type of batteries being used. Therefore, a user might repeatedly check the status of the battery charging process until the batteries are eventually ready to be used. Typically, there may be a single indicator for indicating that the rechargeable batteries are ready to be used.
However, since supercapacitors are charged, discharged, and recharged much faster than batteries, a new type of charge status indication process would be beneficial for users. Therefore, a need exists for a power status indicator for indicating more information regarding the charge of a rechargeable power supply, particularly a rechargeable supercapacitor. In this way, a user can be informed of the various stages of charge status levels of the supercapacitors.